


Tethered

by Gem88



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Tethered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem88/pseuds/Gem88
Summary: He doesn't know his own name, but he knows he was supposed to find her.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Tethered

Part 1  
One day he showed up on the farm after months of not hearing a word from him. Startled, she dropped the saddle in her arms. Her heart skips a beat, and she’s upset with herself that he still has that effect on her. She is still so angry with him. How could he make such a big decision without talking to her about it first? She pulls herself back from her thoughts and realises how lost he seems.  
“Do you know who I am?” his voice broke as he started talking. “I do”, was all she could manage, confused by his words. He continued, “For months I’ve been looking for something, not knowing what I was looking for. I don’t know how I ended up here, but it felt like an invisible force was guiding me here”.  
“This is your family farm; it has been in your family for the last two centuries. It’s natural that this place feels familiar”, she responds softly. He shakes his head, “No, there is nothing familiar about this place, the farm house…Nothing. Except you. You’re all that feels familiar. For the first time first time in months, it feels like home. Am I home?”, he asks with his voice breaking again. It breaks her heart to see him so confused and lost. What have they done to him and how much more can one man endure?

Part 2  
Later that evening she finds him on the porch, staring out into the open field. She wonders what he is thinking about, but instead of asking him, she hands him a cup of coffee. Not knowing what to say to him, she says “Beautiful, isn’t it?”. He takes the cup from her, says thanks and takes a sip.  
“Kid…”he starts tentatively. “I’ve been sitting here trying to understand…Can you explain to me how I could just walk away from you? If I feel the way I feel now, not knowing who you are…how…I don’t understand how I could leave you. Leave this life we’ve built together. I saw all the photos inside…We were happy, I know we were”.  
She sits quietly, trying to arrange her thoughts and wondering what she should say to him. She wants to tell him he broke her heart, he ripped her entire world from under her. The parts of her he healed since they met, he shattered again the day he left. She feels like an empty shell of a person as she sits next to him. As she looks up into his face, she knows he is hurting as much as she is. Maybe even more. 

Hesitantly she says, “I think you did what you thought was the right thing. You’ve always tried to do the right thing, no matter how difficult it might be”. She looks away from him, this hurts too much. She takes a breath, closes her eyes and tried to compose herself again. She feels his warm hands on her cheeks, as he gently wipes the tears from her face. She opens her eyes, and finds his sad green eyes. Her heart breaks for him again. She starts again, “I came home from running errands in town. Your truck was parked outside the house, and a bag was left on the porch. You came out, kissed me “hello” and helped me with the packages. In the kitchen, when you put everything down, you took my face in your hands. I could see in your eyes that whatever comes next, was killing you. Your voice broke when you said, “I won’t be able to live with myself if anything had to happen to you. I hoped I would be able to escape my world, but it’s always there. This is your home, Kiddo. I want you to stay, but I have to go. Everyone, I’ve ever cared about gets killed. I can’t lose you too”. She looks away from him again. “Tears were rolling down your face while you spoke. I knew it was tormenting you and it was the only thing you thought you could do to keep me safe. It did not make it any easier to accept what you saying. You tried to hold me, but I pushed you away and started hammering at your chest. I cried out of anger and pain, and you pulled me closer and held me tight. I prayed you would never let go. You kissed me, said you were sorry. Then you pulled away from me”.

**Author's Note:**

> "I am pieces of quotes from my favourite books,  
> stitched together by song lyrics and I am glued together  
> by midnight conversations and the sweet taste of coffee."


End file.
